


masiwoon｜band-aid

by qwertxxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	masiwoon｜band-aid

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-18年post在lofter的一些東西，因為私人因素後來全撤下了。  
> 時至今日，當時的理由也不再重要。當作紀念吧。

崔始源 x 金鐘雲

金鐘雲側身鑽進便利店。凌晨時分的店裡沒人，櫃檯的店員打著呵欠，睡眼矇矓。他壓低帽沿弓著身子一排排逛，拎了兩瓶維他命飲又抓了一包糖，最後在生活用品區停下腳步。

便利店的選項不多，他在兩種圖案的創可貼中猶豫一陣，最後乾脆各帶一盒。低頭到櫃台結帳，店員打著呵欠替他刷條碼。

拎著黑色塑料袋走出便利店，金鐘雲下意識搓了搓自己纏著創可貼的食指。

創可貼貼得有點久，邊邊角角都被他搓的翹起來，失去黏性，他乾脆站在路邊將創可貼撕掉，接著拆開新買的一盒，動作熟練地拆開封膜，將新的創可貼重新纏上去。

藍精靈的圖案在蒼白的路燈下特別清晰，金鐘雲眯眼將手指湊到眼前看。選這個圖案果然是對的，看不見一點原本的皮膚。藍精靈俏皮可愛的表情在食指上蠢蠢欲動。

休息室的冷氣有點太強，金鐘雲身上的襯衫有點薄，擋不住徐徐吹拂的涼氣，索性縮到角落沙發上玩手機。屈著膝蓋蜷縮在沙發一隅，右手拇指上下滑動顯示屏，左手又不知不覺湊到嘴邊，有一下沒一下啃。

通知欄忽然跳出金希澈的訊息，點開來是網頁連結，醒目標題寫著焦慮的五大徵兆。他沒多想點進去，發現第一條就寫著咬手指。

抬頭看正在前方化妝的金希澈，對方透過鏡子對他眨眨眼。金鐘雲回了個白眼。

李東海弄好造型湊過來跟他一起看手機，金鐘雲樂得有小暖爐，索性就讓弟弟蹭在他肩上。

李東海瞇著眼睛看網頁上文字，韓文唸得嗑嗑絆絆：哦！哥，上頭寫咬手指是焦慮的表現，哥你怎麼了嗎，有什麼事困擾你嗎？邊說還邊抓起他的手，仔細研究上頭新纏的創可貼。哥你好像特別喜歡卡通圖案的哦。

金鐘雲拍拍弟弟的頭，無奈說別多想，就只是個習慣而已。把手機轉了九十度準備開始打遊戲。

崔始源進來時金鐘雲正好打到魔王關，緊張得整個身子弓起來，縮著頸子專注盯屏幕，手指在屏幕上不斷點擊，沒注意到對方走近的身影，直到崔始源整個人的身影籠罩在他身上，才抬頭瞥了眼。

來啦。他說。

崔始源彎腰低頭湊近，想看他在玩什麼。

淡淡的古龍水味隨著崔始源彎腰的動作撲鼻而來，像一股暖意忽然拂過，伴隨他身上陽光的氣息。他抬手摸了下金鐘雲頸側，光滑細緻，像他身上的絲質襯衫。

你靠太近了，希峰還在。金鐘雲低聲說，身子往後縮了縮，神色自若，彷彿什麼也沒發生繼續打電動。

澈哥也在打遊戲，不會發現的。崔始源說完笑笑，轉身去跟金希澈打招呼。

上台前他們慣例喊了口號，金鐘雲的手覆在崔始源的上方。多年來喊口號金鐘雲捏隊友手的習慣一直沒變，崔始源感覺到自己的手背被對方緊了緊。

創可貼異樣的觸感搔著他手背，刮著皮膚像一路刮進他心裏。有些癢。

金鐘雲這幾週日本韓國來回跑，身心都已臨近疲倦最大值。朴正洙代表全隊發言時他有些恍神，看著台下一簇簇刺眼閃光燈，閃得他眼睛有點疼，腦袋也昏昏沈沈。

崔始源不動聲色往後退了點，用肩膀抵著金鐘雲削瘦的身板，金鐘雲察覺到他的舉動，索性往後靠了靠，身子輕輕靠在他肩側。細碎金髮掃過崔始源襯衫敞開的胸口，像無聲的撒嬌。

朴正洙發言完是主持人的串場。興許是感到有些無聊，金鐘雲下意識又抬手咬起手指。

崔始源站在他身後用眼角餘光看他，看金鐘雲不自覺地將手放到唇邊一點一點啃咬，看金鐘雲小心翼翼地含著指尖，輕輕咬著指緣脆弱的皮膚，看金鐘雲塗了唇釉的雙唇抵在指頭前端，在指緣處染上少許粉紅。

忽然就看見金鐘雲的肩膀縮了縮，手離開了唇邊。崔始源瞇眼細瞧，發現金鐘雲又咬傷手指，點點鮮血悄悄滲出。

那人泰然自若，悄悄伸出舌頭舔了舔指尖，接著將手背到背後，用拇指壓著傷口止血。

下了台金鐘雲急匆匆想去翻包裡放著的創可貼，推開走在前方鬧騰的李赫宰進了休息室。在包裡摸了一陣找到裝著創可貼的紙盒，崔始源忽然從背方冒出來，拽著他手腕一把推進休息室旁的洗手間。

崔始源手勁有點大，拽得金鐘雲手腕暗暗的疼。

洗手間刺鼻又突兀的芳香劑味兒一瞬間就被崔始源身上被體溫蒸得愈發強烈的香水味覆蓋過去，鼻間都是熟悉的木質調後味。

崔始源反手落了鎖，金鐘雲被錮在門板和崔始源的身軀之間無法動彈，他手上還捏著那盒創可貼，崔始源就扣著他下巴吻過來。

金鐘雲其實有些累，背抵著門板讓對方侵門踏戶，空著的那隻手勾著崔始源頸子維持平衡。

崔始源回想著剛才他咬手指的動作輕輕咬他舌尖，咬他微張的雙唇，輕輕扯咬他上唇的唇珠。金鐘雲瞇起眼，看對方專注認真的神情，便縱容他忽然的任性。

結束後金鐘雲懶懶地靠在門上，看崔始源低頭就著洗手間微弱昏暗的燈光撕開創口貼，小心翼翼地將創口貼纏上他方才不小心弄傷的指尖。

細長的雙眼冷冷淡淡地往下俾倪，像一隻高貴又優雅的貓。

包紮完崔始源扣著他手指抬起來吻他指節，一隻手指一隻手指的吻，帶點力道的咬，金鐘雲原本就貼著創可貼的手指被他這麼一折騰，留下一道道深且不一的印子。

吻著吻著開始用牙齒一點點撕開他無名指指節上的創可貼，看見一道淺淡的牙印子，崔始源低聲笑了笑，說怎麼還沒好。

還不都怪你。金鐘雲靠在他肩膀瞪他一眼。這一眼沒什麼殺傷力，憑著他現在半貼著崔始源的姿勢，更像是假借抱怨的調情。

時間要推回前天，金鐘雲結束公演趕著搭上最後一班飛機，出境後整個人連步伐都有氣無力。

倚在行李箱上等著經紀人的車子，忽然有台車靠了過來，對自己閃了閃車燈，車窗搖下是崔始源堪比繁星明亮的笑容。

崔始源走下駕駛座，金鐘雲趴在行李推車上疊起的行李箱看他，嘴角要笑不笑，因疲倦連帶著聲音變得柔軟又性感。

累。他說。

崔始源去牽他的手，眼底一片溫情。他柔聲說：我帶你回家。

金鐘雲迷迷糊糊醒來時發現崔始源背著他正要按下大門門禁密碼，對方身上的白襯衫被自已壓得佈滿摺痕，崔始源線條優美的後頸就在距離他鼻尖不到五公分的地方。

他轉了轉酸澀的頸子，剛才幾乎是一繫好副駕的安全帶，給經紀人發完訊息，他就昏昏沈沈的睡著了，歪著頭姿勢不良的後果讓他現在後頸疼的緊。

崔始源感覺到他的動作，側過臉問他醒啦，然後伸手又提了提金鐘雲掛在自己腰側的大腿，讓他削瘦的身子穩穩地掛在自己身上。

走進公寓，金鐘雲下巴抵著他肩頭，突如其來問一句你明天有事嗎。崔始源將手臂上掛著的包放到偌大的餐桌上，車鑰匙扔進桌上的小置物盤，他歪頭想了想，明天下午要出國。

什麼時候回來？

週三早上吧。

噢……

金鐘雲的聲音又低下去，他們這週看來只見得到這一次。

日本公演的排練時間緊湊又密集，加上大隊巡演的行程，金鐘雲忙得連軸轉，進出機場的次數他十隻手指都算不完，崔始源與他不相上下。

剛才在車上瞇了下，現在精神好了些，崔始源背著他進了臥室，正打算鬆開扣著大腿的手，金鐘雲卻默不作聲地將雙腿纏上他腰際，沒有要下來的意思。

哥？崔始源的聲音有些困惑。

金鐘雲從後方用鼻尖蹭了蹭崔始源後頸沒被襯衫蓋住的皮膚，鼻尖搔過他新生的髮尾。

聲音帶著抹不去的疲倦與沙啞的慵懶，金鐘雲把頭歪向一邊，呼吸輕輕淺淺撲在崔始源稜線分明如雕刻般的側臉，用纏在對方腰際的腳不輕不重地摩挲崔始源腰際精瘦的曲線。

「我跟鐘真說我搭明早的飛機回來。」

世界天旋地轉。金鐘雲陷在柔軟又蓬鬆的大床，崔始源撐在他身上一下又一下地頂他。

他們都還穿著衣服，金鐘雲身上那件過大的白色短袖被推搡至胸口，崔始源的襯衫扣被金鐘雲扯開了大半，鬆鬆垮垮地在他身上掛著，像一道曖昧至極的簾，將他倆與世隔絕，彷彿世界只剩下身後柔軟的床，以及崔始源的胸膛。

金鐘雲修長的雙腿懶懶地搭在崔始源後腰，雙手被對方扣住舉至頭頂。崔始源與自己連接的每一個部分都很熱，彷彿兩副身軀隨時都要融化在一起。

他很累，下一秒隨時都可以睡著的那種累，可他不想將這短暫的相聚時間浪費在睡眠。

他們都忙，交往後單獨見面的次數微乎其微，金鐘雲到底是個沒什麼安全感的人，每當想起崔始源時內心總產生一股無法消除的焦躁與渴求的心，像口渴的旅人尋求沙漠中的一口井。

掙扎地抽回一隻手，在崔始源又一次狠狠撞進來時咬在嘴裡憋住聲音，劇烈的疼痛感同時從指節與下身傳來過於刺激，他硬生生被逼出淚水，蓄在眼眶裡。

金鐘雲被動承受著崔始源過於激烈的動作，狹長的雙眼眯起，看崔始源連情動時也還是那副真摯又認真的模樣，他忍不住摸上去，摸崔始源臉上刺手的點點青髭，摸他頸側激烈跳動的脈搏。

崔始源捉住他在自己上半身游移的手，見他手上一道道為了讓自己清醒而咬下的深淺不一咬痕，略感心疼地去吻那些痕跡，動作溫柔又緩慢。

金鐘雲用後腳跟蹭他尾椎，染上粉紅的眉眼風情萬種。他抽回正被崔始源親吻著的手，吃力地將對方汗涔涔的身軀拉近。「專心點。」不是請求而是命令。

崔始源笑了笑，撥開金鐘雲被汗水浸濕的瀏海，吻他光滑的額頭，密密麻麻細細碎碎地吻，趁金鐘雲鬆懈下來時抬起他的一條腿擱在肩上，將下身分得更開。

完整抽出後一口氣挺進，不意外地聽見金鐘雲忽然緊繃的呼吸，倒是沒想到他反射性地狠狠咬住自己的手指。金鐘雲這一下咬的很深，他幾乎可以嚐到淺淡的血味，眼淚因為劇烈的疼痛終於滾落。

「藝聲哥？你在裡頭嗎？我們要走了哦。」李東海敲了敲洗手間的門，打破一室旖旎。金鐘雲敏銳地挺直了背脊離開門板，順手扭開一旁水龍頭，嘩嘩水聲蓋過他倆急促移動的腳步聲。

「我洗個臉，等等過去。」他喊回去，崔始源在他身後乖乖地牽著他的手不敢動作。

金鐘雲在公開場合特別謹慎，自己沒像金希澈有那個膽子去挑戰朴正洙的底線，索性當一個乖巧聽話的弟弟兼男朋友。

「哥有看到始源嗎？我沒找到他。」

「哦，剛剛看見有後輩找他合照去了吧，可能已經在車上了，你也快去。」金鐘雲胡謅了一個理由，這才聽見李東海邊喊著神童哥等等我邊走遠的聲音。

關了水龍頭，耐心聽著外頭聲音確認大家都已離去，金鐘雲鬆懈下來，推推崔始源的肩膀說走了。

兩人默契地分頭回到了車上，金鐘雲一坐上去李東海就蹭了過來，抓住他的手仔細端詳。

「哥你這創可貼品質不太好嗎？怎麼又換了個新的。誒…這裡怎麼又多一個傷口……」李東海的聲音愈說愈委屈，金鐘雲解釋也不是不解釋也不是，只能訕訕說哥下次真的不咬了真的真的。

然後聽見崔始源坐在他後方座位低低發出輕笑，身子湊過來一邊說哦哥要戒咬手了嗎真好呢，一邊伸手去撫平位於金鐘雲垂在座位側邊的手，被他摳得翹起的創可貼邊緣。

(end)


End file.
